


The Walmart Fiasco

by WingsandImpalas



Series: Everything from tumblr prompts to Coda’s to lil drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bickering, Cursed objects, M/M, Old Married Couple, Walmart, hunter husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsandImpalas/pseuds/WingsandImpalas
Summary: Castiel buys a new trinket. Dean hates it.





	The Walmart Fiasco

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt by @Bend-me-into-shape on Tumblr after she wrote a thing about Dean and Cas bickering over grocery's and like I couldn't not. It was also posted in Tumblr a while ago and I'm just posting it on here for like consistency.

The argument starts with the locket. Actually, the argument starts with Cas wandering into a thrift store unsupervised and instead of looking for new threads (like they were supposed to be doing). Cas ran to the trinket section, spending a whole 10 bucks on some weird, shiny, green necklace thing and a pair of nice jeans. The jeans aren't the problem, but the locket gives him the fucking creeps.   
  
“It's cursed!” Dean yells as they pull up outside of Walmart to get the rest of the necessities like food and bullet casings.   
  
“I like it,” Cas stubbornly says putting the hunk of junk on.   
  
Dean rolls his eyes climbing out of the car so he doesn't have to deal with this bullshit anymore. “It's tacky and awful.”   
  
Cas pouts grabbing a basket as they enter retail hell. “It reminds me of your eyes.”   
  
Dean sighs \- fuck this guy for being a charming piece of shit. “So my eyes are tacky and awful.”   
  
“No.” Castiel says with an eye-roll of his own, “but you are occasionally. ”    
  
“Since when?” Dean yells following Cas down the bread aisle. Being sure to grab the honey loaf he likes since the dumbass walked past it.   
  
“When you tried to be a rockstar and called me a third-tier agent.” Cas snaps, throwing the loaf into the basket along with an oven-bake case of apple pie. Behind them, something falls off the shelf. Normally Dean would go back and pick it up, but he's got some serious issues to address here.   
  
“You're still butthurt about that?”   
  
Cas frowns, forehead creasing. “Yes.” He says turning down the next aisle. The stupid fluorescent lights above them flickering.   
  
“I'm not the dumbass calling myself Agent Beyonce.”   
  
“Well, I’m sorry if I chose a superior pseudonym compared to Clapton for a change.”   
  
“You take that back!” Dean snaps, grabbing a carton of the stupid free-range eggs Sam insists on.   
  
“No.”   
  
“You liked Clapton last night when he was singing in our bedroom.”   
  
“I also like bacon that doesn't mean peanut butter and jelly isn't a far superior sandwich.”   
  
Dean blinks wondering how on earth he married such a creep. A scream erupts from aisle three. “Your a weird little dude.”   
  
Cas squints. “I’m not little, and think you of all people should know that.”   
  
Dean shrugs, hating to admit Cas kinda has a point, what sounds like a trolley crash echoes from behind them. “Do we need more chips?”   
  
“I don't think so.”   
  
“We should get some just in case.”   
  
“I don't think we need them.”   
  
“Even if we don’t, it couldn't hurt to get another share bag.”   
  
“I think your wallet would disagree.”   
  
“Yeah well, it also disagreed with you buying that tacky piece of shit so here we are.”   
  
Castiel sighs, storming down the aisle. Only to be halted in his tracks by some poor employ in a blue vest being flung through the air into a display of soups. Dean runs to catch up as Cas bends down to check the dude's pulse. “He's breathing,” Cas says, warily scanning the store. Around his neck, the shitty amulet glows.   
  
Dean points at it excitedly. “I told you that thing was fucking cursed.”   
  
Castiel sighs and above him the lights flicker again, another scream erupts from the checkouts. Dean runs farther down the aisle to grab a canister of salt and throws of the lid. Castiel glares at him, gingerly pulling the pendant over his head.   
  
Dean smiles. “Shut up,” Cas mutters dumping the necklace into the can. The second it makes contact the lights stop flickering, Dean puts the lid back on and puts it in the basket.   
  
Cas sighs,  “I hate you.” he mutters, picking up the basket and walking away from the semi cognizant employ.   
  
Dean throws the guy a wave, before chasing Cas down the aisle and throwing his arms around his shoulder. “You love me.”   
  
“Unfortunately.”   
  
Dean laughs, “C’mon man, cheer up. We still need to get lube and raid the candy aisle. ”    
  
“Can I get Twizzlers?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Okay, I love you again.”   
  
“Love you too, just wish you’d stop buying tacky shit. We’re running out of room man. ”    
  
Castiel sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I love all of you! If you want to reach out to me and say hi you can find me on [tumblr.](https://wingsandimpalas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
